After Hours
by Feach
Summary: After Hours is a fanfiction about two male teachers when it starts to turn weird.
1. Chapter 1

After Hours is a fanfiction about two male teachers at the same school when something odd starts to happen.

Chapter 1:

One faithful day applied to work at BlueLion Elementary, but one thing he didn't know was that ' ' was there. When he got there for his new job, he saw , and he couldn't keep his mouth closed, to him he was perfect. Mr. Yakk is a research teacher, who is 500 pounds, while Mr. Dorotiyak is an art teacher, 150 pounds. So for three years, Mr. Dorotiyak would sit at his desk dreaming about Mr. Yakky and dreaming of the day he will tell him of his feelings. Mr. Dorotiyak just remembered what time it was and said "Oh shit! It is seven pm i gotta go home!" So Mr. Dorotiyak grabbed all his stuff, threw it in shiny, his shiny yellow purse, and went home. At night Mr. Dorotiyak could not sleep, so he reached under his pillow and grabbed his favorite picture of Mr. Yakk, and stared at it admiring it and Mr. Yakks magnificence. Then, bam he was asleep. In Mr. Dorotiyaks dream he was flying around on his favorite MyLittlePony, named Party Favor, with . Then he woke up and went to school just like any day and everyday he went to work and everyday he would say hi to Mr. Yakk, and it would be the highlight of his day, but when he got to his school, Mr. Yakk was not there. He was very sad, so he wrote a get well card and put it in his mailbox. So he was in school at his first period and he was on his computer watching MyLittlePony, and then chaos started where a kid started to throw pencils, and erasers and eventually the whole room was in chaos, pencils flying, students running, and with fights occurring, he went over and tried to get everything to stop, but nothing would work and he was starting to lose his temper. So then Mr. Dorotiyak just went on his computer, and went to youtube and watched his favorite MyLittlePony episode. After the episode was over, he sighed and stood in the back of the room in the massive noise, he looked back at his computer trying to figure out what to do, but then in the hallway he saw Mr. Yakk and thought that he is perfect, he will know what to do. Mr. Dorotiyak then went out into the hall and Mr. Yakk was gone by then, so he went to go check Mr. Yakks room and he was in the desk all the way in the back. Mr. Dorotiak asked "Mr. Yakk? Hello?" but he could not hear him over his headphones. So he walked over there to see Mr. Yakk staring at the video of Mr. Dorotiyak sleeping. Mr Dorotiyak just walked away as quietly as he could and dashed for his room, speechless. Mr. Dorotiyak then went into his classroom and yelled "Everyone be quiet!". Mr. Dorotiyak had to think and figure this out.

So after the school day ended he went straight home, found the camera and hid it in his closet and attached a picture of the room to it, and left the closet light on. Then he layed down on his bed ready to fall asleep when Mr. Yakk comes out of nowhere with his pants down.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"Chapter 2/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Then Mr. Dorotiyak said what the? and then blankly stared at Mr. Yakks amazing jewels. Mr. Dorotiyak was mesmerized by Mr. yak down below, so Mr. Yakk said wanna try my giant beef stick? And Mr. Dorotiyak could not say no, this is the day he was looking forward to every since he first saw Mr. Yak. But he expected it to be harder but he said "Mr. Yakk lets start spooning each other and we will travel down that road." So they got in bed and starting spooning each other very intensely and Mr. Dorotiyak said "ok lets get way down on the ground". Mr. Yakk said "on the ground?" and Mr. Dorotiyak responded with "well I don't think my mom would be pleased if we do this on my moms old bed." And Mr. Yakk just said" oh.." and then Mr. Dorotiyak pulled off his pants and Mr. Yakk fell down laughing saying "what is that thing", and Mr. Dorotiyak said "my artistic beef stick". Mr. Yakk said "but its covered in... white.. stuff, already.."and Mr. Dorotiyak said "that's not the juice of the heavens, I just got a white splatter tattoo all down below to match my scars from pierced cocks."Mr. Yakk fell in silence and said " that's sooo sexy it makes me go all white." Mr. Dorotiyak said "NOO! Don't waste the precious juice! Bottle it cutie-pie!" and Mr. Yakk said "Are you feeling okay?" and Mr. Dorotiyak said " I have everything ready for today, a MyLittlePony Bottle, and a MyLittlePony condom, and much more in store for you!" Then Mr. Dorotiyak said "Do me pony style!" Mr. Dorotiyak went on all fours and started to rub his head against his cock. Mr. Yakk said "what are you doing..."


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Dorotiyak said "haven't you ever done it pony style?" Mr. Yakk said "No... I haven't..." Mr. Dorotiyak was utterly shocked, he was speechless, he said "Well... ummm... what ways do you wanna do it?" Mr. Yakk said " Yakk me off!" Mr. Dorotiyak said " Ok ill Yakk you soo hard ill Yakk you into tomorrow!" and with that Mr. Dorotiyak took his stuffed Yak and rubbed it all over Mr. Yakks body while petting his beef stick. Mr. Yakk said "I love getting Yakked off! Its the delicacy at Suck a Yak Whore House, such a rare treat from my furry friends." Mr. Dorotiyak said "How are their meat sticks? Im a curious man." Mr. Yakk said " Big since I just go to the zoo and rape the Yaks there." Mr. Dorotiyak could not handle it he felt like he was going to explode, he was dealing with a pro animal rapist, then Mr. Yakk said "wanna feel some Yakk balls? I use them when im bored." And then Mr. Yakk pulled out a GIANT stuffed animal looking meat stick. It was super furry because it had Yak, and Yakk hair on it. Mr. Yakk said "I have a collection of authentic cumsicles and meat sticks to match, all of them have Yakked me off either forcefully or willing." Now lets go to sleep. The only problem with that was that Mr. Yakk was too big too fit on his king sized mattress, so Mr. Dorotiyak said " Sleep on the floor like the sexy beast you are" and then they all fell asleep, or so Mr. Dorotiyak thought. When Mr. Yakk was sure that Mr. Dorotiyak was asleep he slipped the bottle of Mr. Dorotiyaks 'milkshake' into his bag to put in the freezer. Mr. Yakk then took his cloroform and knocked Mr. Dorotiyak to his car and drove him away

 _The End_

 ** _OR IS IT?_**


	4. Chapter 4

In the car Mr. Yakk was very annoyed his car was about 1 inch above the ground when he was in the car, but when he got out it was about a foot above the ground and it made it hard to see anything around, and his car couldn't go past 20 mph. But Mr. Yakk said "whatever im almost there anywhere." When Mr. Yakk got to his destination, he dragged Mr. Dorotiyak inside, then stripped him down till he is nude and chained him to the wall. Mr. Yakk then took his shears for cutting bushes and walked up to Mr. Dorotiyak, but then Mr. Dorotiyak woke up and yelled "Help Mr. Yakk the cow is after me! Call your Yak family!" But then he realized it was just a dream and sighed until he saw what actually is happening, and tried to scream but realized he was gagged. Then he looked around and could not believe what he saw, he saw many men naked, and dead, and missing their meat stick. And then he realized what was about to happen, he could connect the dots with the shears covered with blood, and the missing meat sticks. He tried to yell NOOO! but the gag was in his mouth and every time he tried, his gag would hurt so he said nothing. But Mr. Yakk started to make Mr. Dorotiyak anal rape Mr. Yakk. It made him soo exited he started to explode. Then he added the bottle he grabbed before and the stuff now into a popsicle maker and put it in his freezer and then cut off Mr. Dorotiyaks Meat Stick and put it next to the popsicle maker and said "It works best when your hard, it stays that way" And then they heard a loud bang and there were people outside yelling "Open up we are the police" and Mr. Yakk ran through the back door but didnt make it far because he was body slammed and raped. Mr. Dorotiyak was freed and saved. Mr Yakk was arrested for raping and murdering 10 men.

 ** _THE END_**


End file.
